Ivlis
Summary Ivlis (イヴリス) is the devil of the Flame World. He is the son of Siralos, and the father of Adauchi, Poemi, and Licorice. He serves as the main antagonist of The Gray Garden, and a major character of The Sun's Curse. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least Low 2-C''' Name: Ivlis Origin: The Gray Garden (Deep-Sea Prisoner) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely eons of years old Classification: Devil Attack Potency: ' Macrocosmic level+ '(Destroyed multiple worlds before, comparable to Kcalb, vastly superior to Yosafire) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Much superior to Met who can travel between universes, much higher than Mogekos who can make technology to travel timelines, can travel between multiple universes, superior to Yosafire) Combat Speed: ' Immeasurable '(Can fight against Kcalb) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Etihw, superior to Yosafire) 'Lifting Strength: Stellar (Comparable to Igls, who can lift stars) Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ '(Can fight against Kcalb, Was completely unaffected by Yosafire's attacks) 'Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless (Should be comparable to Kcalb) Range: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Destruction (His purpose is destroying things), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8, Demons have the capacity to live for eons, inhabitants of the land of the Sun rely on the Sun to live), Memory Manipulation (Can show memories of past events), Size Manipulation and Large Size (Type 6, can grow to the size of stars), Enhanced Senses (Scaling to Kcalb), Berserk Mode (Anger makes him go berserk), Weapon Creation (Can create a spear), Non-Corporeal (Is made up of flames), Invisibility (Scaling to Reficul), and Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can regenerate after being conceptually erased, as Yosafire erases concepts with her attacks), Soul Manipulation and Resistance Negation (Scales to Yosafire who can harm ghosts, destroyed Kcalb's soul and concept, Kcalb resists these effects), Regeneration Negation (Ripped off Kcalb's arm without this one healing), Life Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Creation (Created Poemi from a flame), Conceptual Erasure (Scaling to Yosafire who can kill Mogekos), Power Absorption and Statistics Amplification (In the bad ending, he absorbed most of Kcalb's power which made him much stronger), Non-Physical Interaction (Scaling to lesser demons who can physically harm fire), Magic (He's able to use magic), Transmutation (Scaling to Reficul who transformed Rieta into a lamp), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between universes), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can affect Etihw), BFR, Power Nullification and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Sent Etihw into the flame realm, which disabled Etihw's powers), Shapeshifting (Can transform into a cat), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Even humans can resist these effects, so she should scale to Shinya who tanked a stab from Yonaka), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Unaffected by being surrounded by suns) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (He is a master strategist, fooled Etihw) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Geniuses Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Size Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Resistance Negation Users